Digital circuit designers see increasing challenges due to an increase in clock speeds used in digital systems. Specifically, clock speeds of 1 GHz or more require higher signal integrity than systems with lower clock speeds, while traditional digital designs experience a degradation of signal integrity as clock speeds increase. Under current technologies, differential circuit topologies provide the fastest data transfer with lowest power consumption and reduced sensitivity to external interfering signals as compared to single-ended structures. Signal jitter is a significant source of signal degradation. Jitter is defined as the misalignment of the significant edges in a sequence of data bits from their ideal positions. Misalignments can result in data errors. There are two types of signal jitter. One type of jitter, nonsystematic jitter, is the result of random phenomenon and is non-repeatable. The other type of jitter, systematic jitter, is deterministic and repeatable, and can therefore, be controlled. Tracking data errors over some period of time determines the system stability. Characterization and minimization of systematic jitter can significantly improve system performance. Minimization of jitter ensures meeting a certain minimum bit error ratio (herein “BER”) performance specification. Accordingly, it is prudent for digital designers to design hardware to minimize jitter. Differential circuit topologies are typically deployed to minimize jitter. For design optimization and troubleshooting, post-processed jitter calculations can quickly provide insight into the overall high frequency performance of the system design. There is a need, therefore, for a product and method to assess the presence and source of deterministic jitter in differential structures and to further assess how the effects of the deterministic jitter can be minimized.